vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammothmon
|-|Mammon= The fact that Mammon, an ancient Digimon, existed long ago was made clear from a multitude of evidence. Due to Digital World warming, its super-compressed data was expanded, and it made its way from the once-icebound Ice-Snow Area. Its whole body is covered in dense fur, and although it is an ancient Digimon that possesses immense power, it also has a weakness to extreme heat. The crest engraved into the mask covering its face is a super-ancient crystal of wisdom, so it possesses the power of clairvoyance so that it is able to see far into the distance, and its large ears can even identify sounds from faraway places. |-|Skull Mammon= Skull Mammon is an Undead Digimon that was a Mammon, revived from ancient times, that continued to battle with Virus-species Digimon, resulting in its whole body being eaten away by a virus, leaving nothing but bones. Its survival instinct as a Vaccine is strong even in death, and in order to continue battling, it has lost all emotion and intelligence aside from its resolve to exterminate Viruses. The Digicore shining within its chest is undamaged, so it is able to maintain its vital functions even though its body has become nothing but bones, but if the bare Digicore is struck, then Skull Mammon would probably be at the edge of death. |-|Mammon X-Antibody= Mammon X had several tens of percent corrupted data or higher when it expanded from its super-compressed data, but it restored up to 99% of it as a result of its self-repairing ability increasing due to the effects of the X-Antibody, and has become a near-perfect figure of a Mammon that lived in ancient times. The mask covering its face has reached as far as its back and abdomen. So, not only is its appearance exhibited in perfect condition, but also its abilities due to the crest engraved into its mask, and it has been proven that it has started instinctively tracking down Virus-species as it discovers them. |-|Skull Mammon X-Antibody= Even though Skull Mammon X has become bones, it continues to battle, and true death is all that remains, but only its skeleton started to grow due to the effects of the X-Antibody. It completely stands up on its two feet, and its forelimbs have changed to being claw-shaped and tear up the enemy. Its skull developed abnormally and turned into gigantic horns, becoming a powerful weapon that inflicts heavy damage to the enemy when it charges at them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least ' High 4-C', possibly 4-A | At least ' High 4-C', possibly 4-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Mammon/Mammothmon | Mammon X/Mammothmon X | SkullMammon/SkullMammothmon | SkullMammon X/SkullMammothmon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, noted to be ancient Classification: Perfect level Vaccine Ancient Beast Digimon | Perfect level Vaccine Ancient Beast Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Undead Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Undead Digimon Powers and Abilities: |-|Mammon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Longevity, Ice Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attack, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Cold Temperatures and Ice Attacks, Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation |-|SkullMammon=All previous abilities, Body Control, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 7, and 8. Will survive and sustain any damage as long as his Digicore remains in-tact), Data Manipulation and Destruction (Can entirely annihilate viruses), Paralysis Inducement and Durability Negation with Binary Crusher, Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Emotions (Lacks emotions), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) |-|Mammon X=All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High. Capable of restoring its body and original state after 99% of its data had been corrupted, compressed, expanded, and scattered after obtaining the X-Antibody), Resurrection, Corruption Negation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those affected) |-|SkullMammon X=All previous abilities, Size Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on his own tenacity.) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should at least be comparable to the likes of Digitamamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (His base form cannot even compare) | Galaxy level (Vastly superior to Vademon and should be comparable to other Mega level Digimon) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to his base self). Most of his abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Can keep up with Ultimate level Digimon) | At least Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Far more mobile) | At least Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Comparable to MegaGargomon) | At least Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Far higher than his base form) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least several hundred meters, can reach across the planet entirely with its clairvoyance Standard Equipment: Crystal of Wisdom Intelligence: Skilled combatant, and has a millennia of experience. However, he is not far too intelligent in terms of booksmarts and such, and is purely built for combat. Weaknesses: Is incredibly weak to heat, however they lose this weakness upon evolving and can reactively evolve according to it. ; Intelligence can be taken advantage of. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Mammon *'Tusk Strikes (Tusk Crusher):' Skewers the opponent with its two elongated tusks, or fires its tusks like missiles. *'Tundra Breath (Freezing Breath/Snow Breath):' Spews cold breath from its long trunk all at once, instantly freezing any opponent. *'Snowball:' Fires a hard frozen snowball from its trunk. *'Nose Stamp:' Hits the opponent with its trunk. *'Heavy Tackle:' Attack the opponent with a heavy tackle. *'Big Ice Blast': Attacks the opponent with big ice arrows. *'Blizzard': Freezes the opponent with a strong ice storm. *'Crazy Ice Blast': Attack the opponent with lots of ice arrows. SkullMammon *'Spiral Bone (Spiral Bone Crusher):' Rapidly spins and then hurls one of its vertebra, can poison the opponent. *'Tosshin (Dash):' Simply a dash. *'Grand Charge:' Charges at an opponent with its huge body. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. *'Binary Crusher:' Uses an arrow of darkness to destroy any data it touches. If the opponent survives, then there is a chance that they are paralyzed. *'Power Cutter:' Slashes the opponent with powerful quick crisscross attacks. Mammon X *'Tusk Strikes (Tusk Crusher):' Pierces the enemy with its tusks. *'Tundra Breath (Snow Breath):' Instantly freezes the enemy with a cold breath from its trunk. *'Geometric Freezer:' A barrier that freezes only Virus-species with the cold air released from its nasal cavity. SkullMammon X *'Giant Crush Bone:' Rapidly spins the gigantic horns on its skull and charges, smashing the enemy to pieces. Key: Mammon | Mammon X | Skull Mammon | Skull Mammon X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Data Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Longevity Users